The Engagement
by TheDarkestFears
Summary: It starts with an arranged marriage, one between a beautiful noble doll and the general of the commanding army, no escape for either soul. Could any love bloom between the two? Gemshipping. Possible other ships later on. Genderbent.
1. Chapter 1

"You'll be marrying the general, daughter, he's a strong, noble gentlemen who's lead this country into many victories. You'll have beautiful strong children who will someday become powerful leaders because of your noble blood and his position in the army. You'll make him happy no matter what the request. You'll give him your body, mind, and your freedom. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father." And like that Ryou's fate was sealed.

~~ She's a young girl, only 16 years old but has the trait of gorgeous white hair that came from her mother's side. Ryou has always been kindhearted, gentle, and caring. But because of those traits she became quiet and shy. Eventually that young girl became a porcelain doll, one who did everything her father told her, because it was her fault. Her fault her mother and sister died. It's her fault everything went wrong that day.

At least that's what she's told.

And she believed it.

Ryou walks down the halls, her blue heels with silver designs click against the tile flooring. Her light blue dress trails behind her a foot. The dress fans out in a simple light layer with ruffles on the ends going upwards to her left hip revealing the layer of silver fabric in the same fashion but once it meets her hips the tight white and blue corset is in place hugging her already perfect body into more than perfection. Her shoulders are bare with two thin pieces of fabric hugging her upper arms. Around her swan-like neck is a golden locket with a picture of her mother and younger sister inside, coming down to lay on top of the girl's slightly expose breasts.

Her white locks fall down her back in layers of curls with her fringe shading her emerald eyes as they lock onto the floor, just as they normally do. Her father told her she has 2 days before she meets her fiancé, the general. She was told she'd have a new dress brought to her by the end of the day and tomorrow would be the day the servants give her a spa treatment so she looks perfect for her husband to be.

Ryou's mind can't help but wonder what kind of man her fiancé is. Is he an abusive man? One who will try and break her already broken self? Will he be possessive and controlling man? What will her do to her when he finds out she's a doll who will do anything he says to ensure his happiness, so she won't be beaten like before.

Her body use to be littered with black and purple bruises, bruises she got when she didn't pay attention to the rules her father put out. The bruises she earned when she refused to break and be molded into what her father wanted. The bruise she earned when she caused her mother and sister to die.

Eventually, much to her hatred, she broke. She became a walking talking porcelain doll. One that obeyed her puppet master's every command. Her current master is her own father but soon her strings will be given to the man she marries, the general.

Ryou finds herself in her mother's garden. Her father couldn't bear it stay alive because it reminded him so much of her mother. He let it die. The once beautiful garden is now a rotting mess of dried out plants that decay. The place is filled with a gloomy feel. Ryou quickly leaves so the memories of spending time with the other three members of her family don't fill her mind and break the carefully put up mask.

She quickly learned that the memories make crystalline tears leak out of her eyes even if she fights them off. She stays away from the memories, running from any place that reminds her of them. But, you see, that's rather difficult because she still lives in the same estate as before.

She shakes her head so she won't dwell on the past. Her face becomes void of emotion as the mask goes up. She lets out a small barely audible sigh as she finds herself in a different garden. The one kept alive. Her father knew if word got out they don't have a beautiful garden then they'd be laughed at. This one, though beautiful as it is, doesn't compare to the beauty of her mother's in Ryou's opinion. She never voices it though knowing she'll earn a smack if she brings up her mother's garden.

She comes to a bench beneath a purple willow one where you can sit with a lover and have privacy. Her eyes widen slightly. Where did that thought come from? Surely she didn't think her fiancé would actually fall for a little doll like herself. She brushes the willows branches away and carefully sits on the bench leaning again the strong willow for support. She lets her gem like eyes drift shut as thoughts fill her mind.

Would he be able to love her? No, that's impossible. Her father even told her, no one will even love a broken thing like her. Yes, she wasn't made for love. She was made to serve the man she's betrothed to.

Her mind continues and there in the deep vast realm of her mind, there's a spark of hope. One that hopes, the man she's engaged to will be a kind man who won't hate her for being broken… 


	2. Chapter 2

Black boots barely make any noise as they hit the tiled floors. A man with short choppy white hair that falls to his shoulders that contrasts with his tanned skin greatly, and a double-crossed 'T' shaped scar going do the right side of his face through his eye walks down the halls of the Silivock estate, the very estate where his betrothed resides. His parents at the age of 12 engaged him to a girl who was still an infant at the time. A small sigh escapes his lips. That would make the girl today 16 since he himself is 28.

He never got the customs were young girls were given to men almost 3 times their ages or more. He counts this one lucky; he's not too much older than she is. He just hopes the young girl isn't a childish, spoiled, little brat who thinks she can order anyone around and get rid of anyone she wants with the snap of her dainty fingers.

Akefia Touzoku lets a shudder go through him as his mind shows him the image of Anzu, a noble who's friends with the family's daughter. Anzu, despite knowing Akefia is betrothed, tried to be bedded by him multiple times.

A scowl makes its way on his face as he remembers her persistence. Akefia discovered she was betrothed to a nice noble gentleman herself and was disgusted with her. He did all in his power to avoid her and with him meeting his betrothed gave him the excuse he needed to leave her groping self behind for the day.

"We're here, my lord," a young servant girl says, gesturing to the large wooden doors. Akefia smiles handsomely, smirking mentally when a small blush makes its way onto the servants face as she opens the doors. "Master James, General Touzoku is here with me."

The servant bows to Akefia and he walks inside giving her a small thank you as she closes the doors. Akefia looks around the large ballroom. His silver eyebrow quirks a bit. 'Why meet him here?' He looks around the ballroom again. No sign of his betrothed. 'Hmmm… I wonder where she is.' He's pulled from his thoughts as a man in his 50's comes to greet him.

"Ah, Akefia, it's good to see the man who my daughter marries. My how you've grown, you're at least a foot and half taller than me!" James exclaims. Today the man wears a simple brown tux with a black tie and polished black shoes. The man's blue-tinted hair is pulled into a low ponytail and his circular glasses and pushed up his nose.

"Well growing up does that, plus last time you saw me I was your daughter's age," Akefia says pulling up a smile. He shifts the beige hate with the shiny black rim with his black gloved hands. "Speaking of her, where is my betrothed, if you don't mind me asking sir?"

"Oh, please, now general, I'm your future father-in-law! No need to be formal. And on the matter of your betrothed, I'll summon her in a moment," he pauses and gestures around the room. "I invited a lot of nobles and your family to a ball I'll be holding in this room tomorrow. It's in honor of your engagement after all, now come, my boy, and have a drink with me." He claps his hands and the sound echoes, "Maids!"

Two servant girls in maid uniforms come in and over to James. "You summoned us master?" One says. James nods and glances at Akefia.

"Yes, please bring me a bottle of a fine red wine," the man says. "Oh and please bring my daughter as well; it's time the two lovers meet." The maids nod and run off.

"Sir, about tomorrow's ball you really don't need to-"

"No sense! Your engagement should be celebrated! Now, for tomorrow, will you be wearing what are now?" Akefia glances down. He's wearing his uniform. Beige pants held up by a black belt. It's a beige tail coat with two breast pockets and two other pockets. Right beneath the shoulders on the upper arms have 2 red and 1 yellow strips. Around the collar is red in the front and the rest is the beige. Akefia also has a sword at his hip.

"No, I guess I won't be. But I guess I'll have to have a suit made up somewhere."

"I'll have my tailor help you out tonight, after you and my daughter are more acquainted," Akefia nods and gives a thank you. The doors open and Akefia turns around hoping it's the girl. But that hope deflates when the maids come instead. One holds two glasses the other a tinted bottle of red wine.

They pour out two glasses and hand one to each man. As they leave the bottle on a nearby table they run off. Akefia takes a small sip and lets the liquid run down his throat. He's been able to drink without getting drunk and has done quite well with it.

"Father, you summoned me?" The angelic voice says. Akefia spins around and sees her. 'She's gorgeous.' She wears a red and black dress. The top is a strapless red corset with four lines of gold up and down. On each side it has 5 what seem like noiseless bells. In the middle of the corset are golden embroidered patterns. The skirt is layers of black fabric that brushes the floor lightly. On her left hip are golden chains that go up into two loops. The colors contrast greatly with her porcelain pale skin. Her white hair is down to past her waist in straight layers. Her bangs brush her long black eyelashes. That rings her bright emerald eyes. Her eyes linger on Akefia but switch to her father.

"Ah, Ryou, this is General Akefia Touzoku, your betrothed," Akefia saunters over to her and those eyes switch back to him. A small sweet smiles twitches on her pale pink lips.

"Hello, lovely Ryou, it's an honor to meet my beautiful wife to be," Akefia says as her takes her left hand which has prefect manicured nails and one golden ring on her pointer finger. He places a small kiss on her hand while his lilac-blue eyes lock with her emeralds.

"And, to you too, general," Ryou says, another small smile graces her lips.

And just like that, the pretty broken doll and the general of the commanding army's worlds collided..


	3. Chapter 3

_"__And just like that, the pretty broken doll and the general of the commanding army's worlds collided…"_

~  
Ryou walks down the halls for the first time that day. Today is the day she meets her betrothed. Her heart can't help but race. Her father had summoned for her in the ballroom. The maid told her, her betrothed is there waiting as well.

Just before Ryou left her room she couldn't help but check over herself one last time before leaving. The motion caught herself off guard. Did she actually care about what he thought? Thoughts similar to these raced through her mind and all too soon she reached the two large doors to the ballroom. She found herself taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

She opened the doors and slowly walked in. Inside the ballroom her father and a man who in an army uniform stood, each holding a glass of wine and talking lowly to each other. Neither of the said men realized she was there. Ryou looked at her father and said, "Father, you summoned me?" Both sets of eyes land on her. Ryou finds herself staring at the unknown man. He's got a double crossed t shaped scar, no doubt from a battle he was in, choppy white hair and an air about him that remind Ryou of a feral cat she once say. He's devilishly handsome to say in the least. Ryou turns her gaze to her father before she can do anything stupid to upset the two men.

"Ah, Ryou, this is General Akefia Touzoku, your betrothed," her father states. The man now label Akefia Touzoku saunters over to her. 'Stay calm Ryou, you can do this, just smile and continue,' she tells herself. She feels her lips twitch into a smile.

"Hello, lovely Ryou, it's an honor to meet my beautiful wife to be," Akefia says taking Ryou's left hand in his own. He lowers himself and puts a small kiss on her hand. 'Is this truly happening? He seems like such a gentleman I hope he stays like this.' She thinks to herself. She's not stupid enough to go by peoples first impressions. After all everyone thinks her father is a gentleman, but she knows better than to believe that. 'Smile and be polite,' she tells herself.

"And, to you too, general," Ryou says, another small smile twitching on her lips. Akefia stands up straight and Ryou finds herself looking up. Her small height of 5 feet 4 inches is nothing compared to the height of the man at 6 feet 7 inches. Those lilac-blue eyes seem to stare into her emeralds and Ryou fights off need to go into the submissive position of lowering her head.

"Lovely, you two seem to be getting along already. Ryou, why don't you show Akefia the gardens, so the two of you have the time to get to know each," her father says, having a silent threat after, warning her if she messes up she'll be beaten.

"Yes, father," Ryou states looking at her father, her gaze goes back to her betrothed. "Shall we?" she asks while raising a prefect silver eyebrow. He smiles handsomely at Ryou, and she feels a strange flutter in her stomach.

"Yes, I think we shall," he says offering her his elbow. She carefully laces her right hand around it and then with that, she leads him to the doors. The maids open them and she gives them a nod of her head and a small thank you. The two walk in silence most of the way as they weave through the hallways.

"I should tell you, Ryou, I'm quite relieved I got someone like you as a betrothed," Akefia says not looking at her. Ryou silently adds at the ends, 'Someone like me? You mean a doll?' She doesn't state that though.

Instead of that she says, "Oh? What is you mean someone like me? You hardly know me, general." He lets out a chuckle.

"That is true. Well for one, you're quite beautiful, lovely Ryou, another is you don't seem like the kind of woman who thinks she can get whatever wants. You seem rather pleasant for the most part," he states. "What about you, am I what you expected?" He looks at her for a reaction but she looks forward with an emotionless face.

"Well, general, for the most part you seem like a good person," her voice drops to a whisper, "but I know better than to go by that." Ryou's face had a tint of sadness in it as she looks at the flooring.

"What do you mean you know better?" Akefia questions, her head shoots up at a neck breaking speed. She looks at him with a small reassuring smile.

"Oh, nothing, just something rather silly of me to say," she says in a light tone. He wants to press the issue further but decides against it. The two fall in silence and Ryou is cursing herself for slipping up like that. She's grateful he didn't push but she knows it will come up again. She scrambles to find something for the two to talk about but comes up empty handed.

Luckily, she doesn't have to seeing as how they reach the garden. She opens the ivory door and in they go. She releases his elbow and walks inside. The room is fairly large. The ivory marble has ivy's climbing but the pillars. The flooring has paths of stone and the rest of it is grass. The garden is full of irises, tulips, lily of the valley, peonies, hyndreana, wisteria, blue bells, milk weeds, crocus, black eyed susans, pussy willow, hands and chicks, hostas, day lilies, and roses, of all different colors in different parts of the garden. In the center of the garden is a circular pit with stone walls going up 3 feet. In the center of the pit is one white iris. The only white iris they have. When the sun comes in over the gardens, clear roof top, its rays hit the petals and it seems to glow. This flower is Ryou's favorite because it reminds her of her mother and sister.

"Wow, this garden is certainly beautiful," Akefia says looking around. Ryou couldn't agree more.


	4. Chapter 4

Akefia follows Ryou slowly as they travel throughout the garden. "Is there any place to sit?" He asks. Ryou glances at him and nods. She slowly leads him to the willow tree on instinct and feels like kicking herself over and over, this was her own private place and she's showing it to him. The same place she thought to bring a lover not two days ago.

Akefia pushes back the long curtain of branches and holds it open for Ryou. She gives him a small smile and a 'thank you'. He drops the curtain after he enters and looks around. The branches provide a large curtain all the way to the ground. No one will notice if someone is under here because the branches are thick and the only way to know is if you sweep the branches back.

Ryou takes a seat on the stone bench and Akefia carefully sits next to her. The two then begin a long conversation together that goes on for hours. When they finish its close to dark out, a servant came to tell the couple dinner is being served at the moment if they want to eat. Akefia holds open the curtain as Ryou passes through.

"Well, it seems time has gone by rather fast, no?" Akefia says, a charming smile adorning his handsome face. "I don't mind in the slightest though. I've had quite a good time talking to such a lovely lady all evening," he adds laughing slightly. Ryou let's a small giggle pass those pale lips.

"You flatter me, general. But I must admit something quite horrible," Ryou counters. Akefia raises a silver eyebrow gesturing for her to keep going. "I'm afraid, I might fancy a gentleman I met," Ryou says softly, eyes cast downwards so her long black eyelashes caress her cheeks. She brought a dainty hand up to cover her mouth as she confessed.

"Is that so…" Akefia hesitantly says before adding, "Do I know this gentleman?"

Ryou nods. "Oh yes, in fact if you want to meet him all you have to do is look into a mirror and you'll see him." She softly sighs. "Fancying him is quite difficult though seeing as how I'm engaged to you."

Akefia chuckles. "Ah yes I do remember seeing him from time to time. I don't think I like him very much though. So I forbid you to see him," He mockingly warns waving a gloved finger at her. She laughs softly from her side at his arm. A small silence comes between the two of them. "Do you really fancy me though?"

Ryou nods slightly, eyes glued to the floor and a small smile gracing her lips. "You're very handsome, general. Plus, you've been extremely good to me so far. What's not to love about you?" Akefia smiles though she can't see it. The two walk in silence to the dining hall and begin to eat with Ryou's father making small talk here and there.

~  
Once dinner finished Ryou was asked to stay behind by her father while Akefia was shown to his room. Akefia smiled to the servant and sauntered into his room, thoughts filled with the young girl he's betrothed to. Relief flooded over him when he saw what kind of girl she was. Everything he ever wanted in a girl seemed to be in Ryou. Though there seemed to be something off about here at the same time.

Akefia shakes his head and looks around the room, noticing there seems to be something alarmingly feminine about it. The walls are a deep red with golden trimming around the room. The ceiling is white and has a small but beautiful chandelier with hundreds of crystals hanging down reflecting a fire light in the room. There's a large fire place taking up the wall to the left with a gate in front to keep the flames contained. The mantle has a beautiful artwork painting hanging above it. There are a few plush comfortable chairs off to the sides of the fireplace if someone wants to sit there.

Akefia looks off to the right and sees a large king-sized bed. It has a deep red fluffed up blanket with a white square blanket that's put into a diamond shape on top of the other blanket. There are many fluffy pillows on the large bed and a deep red curtain that covers around the entire bed if you wanted privacy. Akefia felt a small smirk at the thought but he quickly shook it off and finished looking around. On both sides of the bed there are two white night stands with a few things on them. He looks forward to see a large window with a sheer white curtain drawn over it but still allows the moonlight to enter through the fabric. He also sees a vanity with items on it that would belong to a woman. His eyebrow rises in curiosity as he slowly and carefully picks up the brush left there. He looks in between the brushes fingers and sees fine white hairs. 'Ryou's hair perhaps?' he questions. 'But… Why would they send me to Ryou's room. Now that I think about it, it does smell like her… A faint scent of strawberry's and vanilla, yes, just like Ryou.'

He's pulled from his thoughts as the large doors open and a person silently walks in. When he looks he sees the same girl his thoughts were just occupied with. "Ryou," he whispers. The girl's head looks up and their eyes meet: emeralds to purplish blue. "Is… this your room?" Akefia asks after a few moments. Ryou nods, no emotion on her face. "Why was I told this is my room then?"

Ryou looks away for a moment as she walks over to the door a feet away from the bed. She opens it and peeks inside. Leaving it open she walks over to the night stand and opens a drawer, pulling out a long sleeveless white night gown. "My father told me; since you and I are to be married we should get use to the idea of sleeping in the same bed. So, for the time being, you'll be staying in my room with me. If you need your clothes or your belongings they're in the chest beneath the bed. If you require anything you can ask one of the servants or me," Ryou says still not looking at him.

He stares at her for awhile until she disappears into the other room. He silently follows and realizes that she walked into a bathing chamber. The walls are white with two small windows with screens so bugs don't come in. The floors are made of marble and half ways up the walls are made of the same material. In the middle of the room is a large rectangular hole cut out that can hold about 7 men at the same time. There's water filled to the brim with foam and steam rising off the surface.

Ryou laid her night gown on a counter in front of a large mirror and begins to take off her jewelry. Getting the feeling of begin looked at she pauses and turns around to face Akefia who stares at her in disbelief. Before she can question him he states, "You're perfectly fine with me staying in your room with you? You're not even going to fight with your father over the matter?" Ryou turns back around and continues.

"Yes, I'm content with your presence in my room. I don't mind. And no, I won't fight my father on the matter."

"Why?"

"Because he's my father. I won't fight him because of that."

After a long silence, Akefia sighs and comes up behind her. He wraps his arms around her slim waist and puts his mouth next to her ear whispering into it, "Ryou, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you." He could've sworn he felt her tense but just as quickly as he felt it, it left without a trance.

"Then why don't you," Ryou replies softly. He spins her around, putting his hands on her cheeks pulling her inwards.

"Can I?" he asks softly looking at her soft pink lips longingly. Ever since he saw her, he wanted to know the taste and feel of her mouth against his.

Her eyes seem to glaze over as she says, "You're my betrothed… You can do whatever you want to me." Akefia freezes and drops his hands, staring at her. She looks at him slightly confused and with some other emotion as well. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

He shakes his head, avoiding eye contact as he says, "I forgot I had some business to take care off with your father. I'll be back." And with that he practically ran from the room leaving Ryou behind in the bathing chamber alone.

Akefia slammed the bedroom door shut a little harder than he intended. He walked briskly down the hall until he stopped by a window. He looked out and everything that just happened came crashing down.

In that moment Akefia realized... It's a mask.

**A/N: Hey lovelies. I'm so so so sorry I'm late with this update. I've been busy lately and I know I said I'd update Thursday and I updated my other stories but not this one. So i have the new chapter up and I hope you like it. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**In that moment Akefia realized... It's a mask.**_

Ryou watched as her fiancé ran from the room at top speed. 'What… what just happened?' Ryou's mind relives the past few moments. 'I…I did exactly what I was taught all these years. What did I do wrong?' Ryou begins to panic. Will she be punished? Her body trembles at the thought. Her fiancé is twice as big as her father and a lot stronger. The pain he could give her small body would be horrible.

'Okay, Ryou calm down. Take a bath and you'll see him and try and calm him to avoid punishment.' Trembling hands begin to take off of her dress, shoes, and under garments. She slips into the water and begins to wash her pale skin. Her fingers graze over her left side and she grimaces in pain.

When Ryou was asked to stay behind and her father told her the news. She questioned him and begged him not to have him stay with her. He was angered and threw her to the ground, repeatedly kicking her in the ribs and side. When finished he threw her out of the room and told her to go to her bedroom and not to screw up.

Ryou sinks lower into the warm water and washes out her hair. She leans on the side of the tub and slowly she closes her eyes and drifts off into light sleep.

Akefia runs his finger through his white locks as he stands outside his bedroom. Hesitating for a moment he opens the door and not seeing her he steps inside. He goes to the bathing chamber and flings open the door.

Ryou is standing there, wet hair clinging to her pale skin. There's a white towel wrapped around her loosely. It hangs down low on her back but still covers her breasts in the front. She looks up and turns her head to see Akefia.

A small pink blush crawls on her face as she notices him. "O-oh… It's y-you," she softly states .He just stares at her body. The left side is facing him and he sees the edges of a purple bruise. Without thinking he reaches forward, grips onto her left wrist raising it and with his other hand, he yanks the towel off.

His lilac-blue eyes lock onto the purple and black bruise that swallowed up her side, all the way from her breast to her hip, reaching out to the middles of her tiny stomach and back. Normally this would be the time where he looks over to peek at the front but his eyes never leave her side. Ryou meanwhile mentally panics she never came up with an excuse if he were to see her bruises. She wasn't expecting him to strip her in front of him so soon. She prepared herself for their wedding night when he takes her purity but she didn't want him to see her like this, especially not right now, after she made him mad.

"A-akefia…I-I can explain. Y-you see, I wasn't paying attention y-yesterday in the garden-n and I fell and hit-"she nervously spits out only to be cut off.

"Shut up." He says, his tone leaves no room for arguing. He pins her against the damp bathroom wall paying no mind to her nudity and only to the bruise. One of his hands pins her wrists above her head as the other begins to wonder around her slightly trembling body.

Ryou begins to panic slightly. 'I-is he going to hit me? Rape me? Oh no please no! I'm not ready for that yet!' Akefia's hand graze over her left breast and her dusty pink nipple, his mind barely registered how soft her pale mound was as it traveled downwards, over her soft flat stomach and stopped as soon as his fingertips brushed over the edge of the bruise.

Now that he sees it clearly, he can see the end of a boot printed into her pale flesh over and over in same spot as the black and purple bruise. His hand tightens on her wrists as he becomes filled with rage. 'Is this why she wears a mask because of constant abuse?' He asks himself. Suddenly as if a giant puzzle in his mind had the last piece put in, he figures it out.

'I won't fight my father on the matter… Because he's my father… I won't fight him because of that… You're my betrothed; you can do what you want to me…' Those words, speed through his mind but one sentence stands out clearly, 'but I know better than to go by that…'

'R-ryou's father… Isn't what he seems to be… She…she wears a mask or calm and peacefulness to hide the fact she's abused by the very man who raised her.' His eyes shut, blocking out the image of Ryou's nude body in front of him. His mind races with his discovery. In that moment he swore to himself, he'll get Ryou to smile genuinely and to show her true happiness. But for now, it's time for him to play bad guy.

"Who did this Ryou?" Akefia finally says after a long aching silence. He let go of her arms to instead put his forearms on both sides of her head, as she lowered it submissively. One arm covered her chest while her hand went down and tried to cover her womanly parts.

"I…I haven't the slightest clue what you're implying, A-akefia," she says softly trying to mask the growing fear and panic inside her. She silently curses herself for stuttering though.

"Don't you fucking lie to me," he hisses out internally cringing at he saw her wince slightly. It's all necessary though, he tells himself. "Now tell me who did this."

She remains silently quivering lightly hoping he doesn't notice. 'H-he's just like my father… I-I don't think I can keep this up...' Akefia grabs one of her wrists and squeezes. She winces and squeezes her emeralds shut. He applies more pressure to the point of almost cracking her wrist, when she cracks.

"I-it was m-my father. I-I was b-being diso-obedient though," she whimpers out. The pressure was released and suddenly she's pulled to a clothed muscled chest as two strong arms wrap around her back.

"Ryou… You aren't a doll," her emerald eyes shoot open at that and confusion clearly runs across her face. "You are a living breathing human being. You aren't some doll to be played with and thrown away despite what you may have been told."

"B-but I t-thought you…" she trails off. 'Maybe he's not like them… No Ryou, don't get your hopes up. He'll only hurt you in the long run.' He lifts her head up with one hand while the other stays around her waist.

"Ryou, I will never hurt you intentionally. You don't deserve that kind of treatment. As soon as you and I get married and move into my estate, you'll be safe from your father. I will make sure you're never hurt by him or any other person again. You deserve to be happy, but that won't happen until you let the mask go down and take a chance to trust me."

Ryou stares at him with some much confusion. 'But, but he's not suppose to be like this. He is suppose to be like my father. He was just a moment ago but now he's being kind and I just-'her thoughts cut off at the soft lips touching her forehead.

"Ryou, earlier, when I said I wanted to kiss you, I still do," Ryou looks like she's about to protest but he cuts her off. "But I want you to really want me to kiss you, Ryou. I don't want to think about what I would want; I want to think about what you really want. Just because we're to be married doesn't mean you have to force yourself to become like a slave to me. You're a human being and I'm going to treat you like one."

A small silence stretches out when suddenly Ryou gets on her tipey toes and connects their mouths together in a small chaste kiss in the spur of the moment. A few moments pass and Ryou pulls away. When she does Akefia gasps lightly. "Ryou, you're crying! Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" Ryou looks at him confused and her slender hand reaches up and touches her cheek and when she pulls it back it comes back wet.

"Oh, I am?" She mumbles. He begins to wipe away Ryou's tears quickly and pulls her into another embrace hoping to comfort the small girl. He's forgotten how young she really is because of how mature she acts even if it is a mask.

"It's okay to cry if you want to. I won't punish you." And like that, the dam of emotions Ryou's been holding back all these years breaks open and they all pour out in big sobs and streams of salty tears. Akefia rubs her back as he let's her cry.

Time passes and she finally stops only a sniffle here and there but nothing else. Akefia now realizes how much she's shivering due to her nudity. He leads them over to the counter and let's go of her to grab the silky night gown. "Up." He says motioning to her arms. Slowly she lifts them and he slides her night gown on. Then he scoops her up bridal style and lays her on the right side of the bed under the many blankets. He quickly strips and changes into a pair of briefs and no shirt before he slides in on the other side and reaches out to the small girl. She looks at him through a teary gaze and slowly, hesitantly, wiggles forward and into his tight embrace.

She looks at his strong arms slung around her. 'These arms… can cause me so much pain if they want but, right now… they're gentle and I feel… safe? Yes, safe. It's been so long since I've felt like this…' Her eyes drift shut as she listens to his strong steady heart beat. Her last thought before she drifts into sleep is 'Maybe… this man… is the one who will make me whole… He'll pick up my pieces and put me together one day… I hope he is the one who will.'


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I wanted to add a part in here with Akefia and Ryou dancing together at the ball. So if you've already read this chapter and want to read it just scroll down to the ballroom scene and you'll find it. I'm sorry if I got anyone's hopes up for a new chapter today but! BUT, I will be updating this again in a few hours or so. Anyway enjoy ^_^

Akefia slowly wakes ups and would sit up if not for the weight on his chest. Quickly his eyes shoot open with alertness as he looks down. His eyes soften though at the adorable sight they see. Ryou is curled up into him one hand curled up on her chest while the other curled on Akefia's. Her fluffy mane is spewed about as she softly coos in her sleep through her soft petal like lips.

'She looks so small,' Akefia muses. 'So innocent, the poor thing has been through so much.' He brings a tanned hand to run his fingers through her hair. She mumbles in her sleep as her face scrunches up but soon relaxes at the motions.

Akefia lets the young girl sleep for a few, moments longer before he begins to coax the young girl from her slumber. She mumbles cutely and her emerald eyes slowly flutter open. She takes a few moments to realize what position she's in and leaps up. One arm is on the other side of Akefia's body and the other supports her on the side her body is on. Her hair is puffy and messy from sleep and her eyes fix on to Akefia's when he chuckles. She pouts cutely and Akefia ruffs her hair with a hand. She whines and sits onher knees with her legs tucked neatly beneath her.

Ryou tries to remember the events that lead up to her getting into bed and when she does she gasps and blushes when she remembers one of those tanned hands running down her naked body. Akefia watches the girl look flustered and realizes she must not have her mask up right now. He beams internally at the accomplishment.

Ryou finds her eyes wandering over to the tanned male and glue onto the perfectly sculpted and muscled, taking in every detail of her husband to be. She hears him chuckle, "Like what you see, little Ryou?"

She nods dumbly and after realizing she nodded her blush ten folds when he laughs at her. Ryou huffs and swings a pillow at the man hitting him dead on in the face. He freezes and suddenly Ryou's worried she angered him. For a moment Ryou forgot about all her worries and hardship when she was with the man next to her. Hence the reason her mask went down, but now as worry and panic bubble up the mask slowly edges upwards and tries to cover her. She almost stammers an apology when the pillow that she swung at him hits her right back in the face and falls into her lap. She looks upwards to find Akefia smirking at her with another pillow in his hand. She looks confused and tilts her head at him.

"You are going to pay for that," Akefia says as he swings the pillow at her. Ryou yelps and ducks, arming herself with a pillow. Ryou leaps off the bed and ducks when Akefia swings at her again playfully. Ryou finally realizes he doesn't want to hurt her. She smiles slightly and swings her pillow, hitting the side of his head. "Hey! That's not fair!" 'Is he pouting?' Ryou wonders as Akefia goes and leaps off the bed and chases Ryou. He misses the small girl again and she hits him on the other side of his face. She giggles at the expression on the males face. A pillow hits her in the face and she blinks when Akefia starts laughing.

"See I told you," he says. The battle continues and both of them are laughing and smiling. The pillows tear and a huge cloud of feathers spew out. Akefia slips and falls back, grabbing Ryou's arm and pull her down with him. She ends up in his lap, facing him, when he sits up and each have feather covering them. One feather goes and rests on Ryou's nose and she sneezes. Akefia chuckles at the sneeze and brushes her hair from her face. Ryou shyly looks up and notices she's still in his lap. When she moves to leave but Akefia wraps his arms around her waist.

The two just sit in silence as the cloud of feathers dies down and they end up motionless on the floor. Ryou and Akefia just look at each other taking in one another's features. Akefia smiles fondly at the way she looks. Her hair is still messy with feathers cover her head and some are on her shoulders and lap. Her cheeks have a lovely pink blush to them and those beautiful emerald eyes sparkle with emotions, so different from before and Akefia vows to keep them that way.

Suddenly the silence is broken by Akefia, "I, being the great general I am, won that match between the two of us."

Ryou gasps, "What? No you didn't! I got plenty more hits in than you! You were the one who fell in the first place!"

"I meant to do that!"

"Oh really?" Ryou says, raising a brow.

"Of course! You're just envious of my talents in battle," Akefia says smirking at the young girl. Ryou puffs her cheeks out slightly and stare at the male. "You know," he gives her a peck on the lips; "you're cute when you make that face." Ryou blushes and stands. She goes over to the bed and picks up another pillow and before Akefia can question it she throws it at him hitting his face.

He stands as another battle breaks out.

~

After their war ended, the room had 4 tore and emptied pillows and feather everywhere. Ryou fled to the bathing room and washed her face and changed. Akefia just decided to change in the room, not caring that one of the servants came in and saw him dressed in what he was the day he came into this world. When Ryou emerged from the bathing room she was dressed in simple strapless green dress with a white bottom that showed only on the bottom for two inches beneath the green fabric that made the dress puff out and a pair of green slip on shoes. Ryou's hair was brush and place in a bun on the top of her head, leaving her bangs and two locks of hair to frame her face. Akefia wondered how she made something so simple look so beautiful. Ryou smiled at Akefia who look handsome in his attire.

He wore black dress pants and his shined black boots who were hidden beneath his pants. The undershirt he wears is white and only seen around his neck due to the grey vest he wears beneath the black tail coat he wears over it. Akefia wears a pair of white gloves and decided not to wear a hat today leaving his choppy white hair free to do as it pleased.

The two ate with each other because Ryou's father wasn't awake yet. One of the maids reminded the couple that around 4 they'd have to start getting ready for the ball. Akefia groan internally. He never liked balls and was sure he never would.

Ryou suggested they go to the gardens again and Akefia couldn't agree more. Since yesterday he quickly learned no one really entered the garden so he'd have Ryou all to himself and under the willow tree where there was privacy as well. Like yesterday the two sat on the stone bench and chatted here and there but then fell into silence. Akefia decided he might as well ask what he wants to know now.

"Ryou?"

"Yes, Akefia?"

"Can I ask you a question?" She nods and he sighs. "You…you might not like what I'm going to ask though."

"It's alright, you can ask," she reassures him. He looks into the emeralds and looks away. Taking in a deep breath he asks, "Why does he do it, your father that is? Why does he hurt you?" He looks at Ryou and sees her gaze is lowered and her eyes shadowed by her bangs. One of her hands goes and clutches the golden locket around her neck. "You don't have to-"

"Because it's my fault," she says cutting him off.

"What is?"  
She unclasps the locket and opens it revealing two pictures. One is an exact replica of Ryou but with an older, matured look to her and the other is another whitenette, a little girl about the age of 6. Both pictures were taken with a good camera so the black and white photos are clear and you can see every detail on their faces. "The reason they're gone is because of me." Akefia looks from the locket to her and sees Ryou just staring blankly ahead.

"What happened?" Ryou glances at him before she closes the locket and clasps it around her neck again. "You don't have to tell me, it's alright if you don't want to," Akefia says softly taking one of her slender hands into his gloved hand. Ryou shakes her head and looks down.

"It happened when I was seven. Amane, my little sister, was five when it happened. My mother decided to bring up into the city and take us shopping. She left me with a small amount of money and with Amane outside the candy shop. She told me to make sure to keep an eye on her and to watch Amane carefully. I still remember what we were wearing. I was in a red dress that fell to my knees and it had these long sleeves that draped off my arms with white stockings and red heeled shoes. Amane put a red ribbon in my hair too, saying I look pretty and I'd get many marriage offers. I told her how I was already engaged and she made me promise to invite her to the wedding. Of course I did and I told her she look beautiful as well and she really did.

She loved the color pink so much. She had a pink ruffle dress that cut in a v-shape in the front and had white beneath it. She wore these white stockings as well and pink slippers. Well after my mother left to go to the jewelers across the street, Amane and I got sweets from the shop and I held Amane's hand so she won't run off. She was always the trouble maker." Ryou smiled sadly at the memory and continued, Akefia listening to every word she said.

"When we were waiting outside, I dropped the spare coins I still had from the candy shop and let go of Amane's hand to pick them up. When I turned away, Amane saw my mother across the street and ran across. She never looked to see if a carriage was coming. There was and my mother saw it, she tried to save Amane but only ended up getting killed with her. I was scared. One moment I was with Amane and waiting for my mother as I ate a candy and the next they both laid there, beneath the carriage not moving. There was so much blood. I ran up to the carriage screaming their names hoping they'd say something. But they never did," a few tears run down Ryou's face and she quickly wipes them away.

"After my father found out, he became so angry with me. He told me it was my fault. It was too, if I never let go of Amane's hand then she wouldn't have run into the road and my mother wouldn't have tried to save her…" Ryou trails off as more tears fall.

She finds herself pulled into an embrace as a hand wipes away her tears. "It wasn't your fault, Ryou. I don't care what you've been told or what you think. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't control what happened back then. Don't do this to yourself, Ryou you need to let that memory go and not dwell on it." Ryou stays silent as more tears come.

He lets the girl cry and after when she finishes the two sit there together in silence with each other's hands woven together.

~  
Sooner than the two thought, 4 o'clock came and the two were separated as they got ready for the ball. Akefia was the first to finish and he walked down to the ballroom he was in previously the day before. His mind wanders to Ryou's past. And his fists clench in anger towards Ryou's father. No one should have to be blamed for something they couldn't control. She was just a child for heaven's sake.

Akefia sighs and tries to push the thoughts from his mind knowing he'd probably end up hurting the man if he continued. He didn't think Ryou would like that either, oh gods he's already worrying about what Ryou would like and not like. He sighs; he's already starting to have feelings for the small girl.

He frowns and stops in front of the doors, taking a moment to compose himself, and then he walks in. The room is well lit from all angles. The floors have been polished and new drapes hang on the walls. Every inch is decorated and done up. Something catches his eye and he sees two large chairs on a platform. On them are golden embroideries on the red fabrics. The frames of the chairs are beautifully crafted golden pieces. Both seats are close together and are the same size from the most part. He looks around, no one has arrived yet. He lets out a breath and spots Ryou's father. He holds his anger down and walks over keep up a poker face. The man turns and sees Akefia. James is wearing black dress pants and a white undershirt and black vest with black tie. Over all of that is a black dress coat. He has a wooden cane in one hand and on his face is a simple black mask that only covers his eyes.

"Ah, Akefia! There you are, people will be coming in soon and you must go to the top of the stairs where Ryou is," Akefia nods and looks over at the stairs. "You look very handsome my boy!" and he does.

Akefia is what he was earlier but this time his vest is a deep red and his hair is combed back with a top hat in place. Just like James, Akefia also wears a simple mask but his matches his deep red vest. "Thank you, sir. You look well yourself," Akefia says.

"Yes, yes but go on, Ryou is waiting for you," James says ushering Akefia up the marble steps in the room.( A/N: Basically like in Cinderella when they're in the ball room and there's that staircase. Yea it's like that. I forgot to mention in the earlier chapter. Oops.) Akefia walks up the steps and notices a large velvet curtain infront that slips down the middle when opened. Carefully Akefia pulls back one of the curtains and sees Ryou pacing in the hallway it connects to.

When she stops and looks at him, Akefia can hardly breath. Her dress seems to be made of deep red roses that start at her waist and pool down to the floor in a very large skirt. Her upper body has the tight corset in place causing her to stand straight and elegant. Her breasts on the strapless dress have hundreds of crystal like beads sewn in place that go in an hourglass shape down her front. He looks upwards and sees her golden locket still there and keeps going when it lands on her face his jaw drops.

Ryou's face was powdered down and her features were drawn back out in sharper, bolder ways. Her eyes have been lined with black and her lids have black and a silver color dust on them. Her pale pink lips have a slight gloss to them and look so kissable to him. Every time Ryou blinks she seems to be throwing sparks off her eyelashes. Her hair has been put down into long curls with the hair on her left side clipped back. He notices she has elbow length black gloves on her hands and in one of her hands is a fan and in the other a black mask with black and dark red feathers coming off the left side.

She smiles and his heart skips a beat. "There you are," Ryou says softly. "I was worried about you," he smiles and walks forward coming closer to the beautiful girl.

"Ryou…You look beautiful," Akefia says still breathless. A small blush creeps on her face and she looks away.

"You, you look good too," she mumbles. He chuckles and offers his arm. She smiles and takes it the two wait in the hall for the signal to go down. He looks at her and takes the mask from her hands. "Oh my goodness, I almost forgot to put it on!"

He chuckles and moves in front of her. "Allow me, my lady." She giggles and nods. Carefully Akefia takes the mask and adjusts it onto her face. When he finishes a maid comes down the hall and tells them it's time to go. The curtains part and the couple slowly walk down the stair case and onto the chairs. The sounds of clapping from the many nobles gathered fill the air as the two sit.

~  
Hours have gone by, the sun has set long ago, and a few drinks here and there have been pasted around. Colorful skirts swish and spin to the rhythm of the instruments played. Akefia has gotten him slightly drunk while Ryou remained sober. The couple has found themselves by a pillar watching the couples dance to the music as it ends. He looks at the girl who's fanning herself with her black and red fan and then to the couples. He turns to her and she looks at him and smiles.

He walks over in front of her and bows low, extending a gloved hand out. "Would you like to dance my pretty Ryou?" he asks cooing to her. Ryou closes her fan and puts it in her skirt pocket that's hidden within the many folds of the skirt. The beginning of a new song starts and Ryou puts her hand in his. He guides her to the middle of the ball room where the couples have made room for them.

He puts his hand on her waist and holds one of her hands while her other one goes to rest on his shoulder. The music begins to pick up and the couple waltz around the polished wooden floors in time with the music. He spins her at all the right moments and they dance in wide circles, their eyes never breaking their hold on their partners eyes.

The music comes to a slow part and the couple slows their movements. Akefia leans down and whispers in her ear, "Get ready to spin, beautiful." Ryou tilts her head in confusion, "But Akefia there's no sp-" she's cut off when the music suddenly jerks itself back to live and Akefia spins them around the room at a fast pace causing her mask to fall off and her hair to come undone from it's clip. Both the clip and mask fall to the ground in an inaudible thud.

Suddenly he picks her up from her waist and lifts her into the air over himself causing her to squeal cutely. Her eyes are wide with surprise and shock. The couples around them look over and some whisper to each other about young love and how good they are together. Akefia smirks as he spins her in circles causing her to laugh beautifully.

"Oh goodness, Akefia please put me down," she pleads through a chorus of laughs from every time he spins her. He shakes his head and continues. As the music dies down he gently lowers the giggling girl back down to the ground. When the music cuts off, a roar of claps are heard as each and every noble in the room looks at the couple. Ryou blushes as she gathers her mask and clip from the ground and holds them in her delicate hands.

"Do you want to go someplace else?" He whispers into her ear. She slowly nods and he escorts her over to the balcony that overlooks the garden.

The two look up at the many stars that fill the dark night. The noises of the party faded away once they reached outside and the two gratefully accepted the peaceful silence. Akefia has his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders and he feels her shiver. He shrugs his jacket off and places it on her shoulders.

She looks from the jacket to him and hugs it closer to herself. "You really do look beautiful tonight, Ryou." She smiles slightly and silence stretches out. "You know I might have to hit you." Ryou looks at him with shock, worry, and surprise. He looks back with a blank face. "You did hit me in the face with that pillow." She blinks and is about to say something but he shushes her. He turns her to face him and with the most serious face he says, "I want a rematch, pillow to pillow, let's go." Ryou looks at him and silence stretches out.

But then, Ryou starts to giggle, then that giggle turns into a full out laugh and smile. "You're so ridiculous!" He beams at the sight of her laughing and knowing he's the one who caused it. He chuckles and when it stops, they stare into each other's eyes.

Slowly, they both find themselves leaning towards one another. Akefia watches her pale lips come closer and closer to his as her eyes slip shut. He holds her face in his hands and brushes their lips together. And when their lips connect sparks fly.

~  
Okay guys that's it for this chapter! I mentioned in the other chapter I think about Akefia and Ryou doing the do on their wedding night. They will be doing the do on that night and I wanted to know if you guys want me to write a lemon for that part. I already got two yeses so it's...

Yes-2  
No-0

Please vote by using the reviews or PMing me. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys back with an update! I modified the previous chapter because i forgot to add something in the chapter. You might want to check it out before reading this one because what I added is kinda important.**

**Anyway here's the count so far for the lemon chapter. **

**Yes-2**  
**No-2**

**Its a tie so far, vote by reviews or PMing me. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

~

*~and when their lips connect, sparks fly~*

Ryou stirs awake and finds she's very comfortable and warm. She opens her eyes and looks down to find she's grown an extra tanned arm. She looks over her shoulder to find the general sleeping peacefully and nuzzling her hair. She finds herself smiling at her husband to be.

'He doesn't seem that awful… He's very sweet to me. He got angry when he saw the bruises. I just hope my father doesn't do anything…' She bites her lip at the thought.

She's pulled away from the thought when a soft knock hits the door. She looks over Akefia's shoulder to see the door opens slightly as a maid pokes her head in. Ryou carefully slips out of his hold causing him to fuss a bit but then go right back to sleep a few moments after.

She slips out of bed, her white silky nightgown brushing her ankles at the motion and walks over to the door quietly so she doesn't wake her sleeping fiancé. When she reaches the maid who has her head down she speaks softly, "Is something wrong?"

The maid shakes her head, "No ma'am, but your father wishes to speak with you in the dining hall." Ryou nods, "Please tell him I'll be there shortly, I just need to get into something more appropriate." The servant nods and leaves the room.

Ryou sees her husband to be still sleeping and decides to slip out after she's changed. If her father knew he knew what he does to her then she'd be in more trouble. And if Akefia knew she was going to meet her father he'd be more protective of her and most likely come with her which wouldn't end well either.

She finds herself smiling at the thought of him being protective of her. For the first time since her mother and Amane died, she feels like someone truly cares about her. She just hopes it lasts and isn't an act.

She dresses herself in a silver dress that has ruffles that go from the bottom to the middle of her skirt. It fans out a good foot or so around her and at the top it hugs her slim frame tightly. The fabric around her breast ruffles and there's a large silver bow on the top corner of her left breast. She's left her hair down and the ends curl slightly after she brushed through it. She bites her lip nervously as she picks up a pair of silver shoes and slips out of her door, leaving her sleeping fiancé behind.

Once outside she slowly closes the door and slips on her shoes. Carefully she makes her way down the hallways and into the room where her father is.

When she reaches the door she raises her hand and knocks three times. She waits and the faint tone of her father speaking reaches her ears. "Come in," it says. She bites her lip and quickly composes herself. She opens the door and sees her father in the middle of the room in a simple black suit and with his back to her.

She closes the door behind her and her father turns to her. His face is blank but his eyes are full of emotions. She lowers her head and fixes her gaze on the ground, just like her father always told her to do when they had their "talks". Her father slowly walks up to her, his footsteps echoing in the empty room. Ryou notices now that every maid and servant has left the room and no one is here but her and her father.

Fear prickles her skin as her father stops right in front of her. She takes a deep breath and waits for his move. Suddenly she finds herself on the floor with her cheek stinging as a red handprint is left on it. She looks up at him so see him scowling and with his hand still up after striking her.

"You little bitch; you made a fool out of me last night, you and your damn fiancé. You spun around and it was completely undignified. Everything you do it reflects on me!" He yells causing Ryou to wince. She slowly starts to bring herself to stand up only to have a sharp kick go into her side, hitting against her bruise. She cries out and blinks away tears.

She winces at pain in her side from his kick. She finds herself glaring at her father. "You know as well as I do I can't control my fiancé," she hisses. "You taught me to be submissive towards him and please him. But since now he doesn't do what you like, so what are you going to do about it? Are you going to try and break him? You can't break him, father, he's not your child and you can't hurt him like you do me."

She bites her tongue. 'Did I really just talk back to him? Why did I get so angry towards him when he brought up Akefia?'Last night when they danced, she was happy and she felt free for the first time in a while. She treasures the memory of her and her fiancé dancing and him spinning her in the air.

She looks at her father's face to find him furious. Fear washes over her as he comes towards her with fists blazing and hitting every bit of her he can reach. She knew in her mind if she had the chance she wouldn't take it back. She meant every word she said. She found herself caring about what people said about her husband to be. She gasps and through the pain she realizes something…

She's falling in love with Akefia…

~  
Akefia woke up and look around to find his little Ryou gone. He hums to himself at how good it felt to call Ryou his. The girl brought emotions back to him that he thought he'd never feel again. He cares about the little angel and wants to protect her.

He growls at the thought of her father abusing her. Akefia assumes the man has hurt his Ryou since the accident seeing as how Ryou acts now. His thoughts take a dark turn as he imagines all the ways to kill her father. He needs to get her out of here. Maybe he could take her to his estate, she'll be safe from her father and she'll still be with Akefia.

He sighs and decides to get up after ten minutes of resting. Last night the alcohol made him discard his clothing so all he wore was a pair of underwear. He remembers the blush on Ryou's face when he caught her looking over his muscled body.

He decides to find the object of his affections and frowns when he doesn't see her in the bathroom. He washes his off his face and pauses when he hears almost silent movements. He didn't become the general for nothing. His hearing has been trained to pick up quiet sounds and he slowly goes over to the door just in time to see Ryou closing the door with her back to him.

He frowns; something doesn't feel right with him. He silently goes over and wraps his arms around her waist causing her to jump. She looks up at him with a small smile, "You startled me, Akefia." He spins her around and kisses her forehead.

"Sorry lovely," he mumbles against her white mane. He now feels the slightest tremble washing over her as her fingers graze against his sides when her hands go up hesitantly go up only to fall back down to her sides. He smiles at her and takes her hands and puts them around his waist as his hands go around her body. She lowers her head onto his naked chest and they sit there in silence.

He rubs circles in her back as he feels her shake more. "Is everything okay, Ryou?" he says softly. Ryou quickly pulls herself away and looks at the ground.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry if I worried you," she says softly. Akefia frowns at her but decides not to push the topic further and to ask her later when she's not so shaken up. "A-akefia," she asks, bringing him from his thoughts about the girl.

"Yes?"

She glances up at him and looks back down. "Can… can we go to the gardens again today? I could ask the servants to bring us breakfast and lunch later on so we can eat there… I mean of course only if you want to. I don't want to make you go to the gardens again especially if you don't want to go," she asks mumbling the last part a bit.

Akefia's brow furrows in thought. Why does she want to skip eating in the dining hall? He almost asks her but then seeing her shyly glance up at him he pushes it aside for later. "I think that's a wonderful idea Ryou. Just let me get dressed. I don't think the servants would appreciate seeing me walk around in my underwear," he says turning and walking to his trunk but pausing for a moment, "Or maybe they would seeing as how you like it," he says winking at Ryou who blushes and tries to say something only for it to come out a stammer of sounds.

After Akefia finished getting dressed in his now clean uniform, Ryou asked a servant who was passing by to bring the meals to the gardens by the willows. Just like the two days before, the couple went and sat under the willow the only difference is this time they're sitting on a blanket.

Shortly after the meal came, it was cooked eggs, pork, and an arrange of different fruits. They ate and afterwards they chatted here and there. They mainly were content with the other's presence so it made no need to talk.

Currently Akefia is leaning on the willow tree with Ryou on his side leaning on him as he runs his fingers through her soft locks. He sighs and Ryou looks up at him questionably. He looks down then turns his gaze forward.

"Ryou, how would you like visit my estate and stay there till a few days before the wedding?" he asks, still not looking at her. She sits up and looks at him oddly.

"You mean just the two of us?" she asks softly, a small blush coating her cheeks at the thought of them being alone in an entire estate.

"Well, my mother would come to join us for a few days; she's dying to meet you. She wants to help plan for the wedding as well," he pauses, "You know she would always tell me stories about you when you just a baby, saying you were the most adorable thing." Ryou furrows her brow in thought and then looks up at him shaking his head.

"I don't remember ever meeting her," she softly says. He smiles. "Well you were just a baby when you met her and when I first met you."

She gasps. "You met me before all this?" He nods. "Oh yes, remember I was 12 when we were first engaged to each other. Gods I don't remember much about it but I do remember complaining a lot about how I was literally going to be marrying a baby. My mother scolded me because I wouldn't stop saying how I was going to drown you so I wouldn't have to marry you."

Ryou's mouth gaps, "Well I'm certainly glad you didn't go through with that plan," she says with slight horror. He looks over at her amusement gleaming in his eyes," Oh believe me I am too." He leans closer and brushes their nose together lightly. "So what do you say? Would you like to go to my estate?"

Ryou bites her lip and thinks for a moment. If she goes to the estate she'll be away from her father but at the same time he'll probably be furious with her running off with Akefia even if he is her fiancé. After a few moments of weighing the pros and cons she looks back up at him. "I guess…it'll be alright, but I need to check with my father," she says quietly looking back down. He raises her chin and has her look into his eyes as he gives her reassuring smile.

"Well just have to sneak off before he notices then," he says winking. Ryou's eyes widen. "I'm joking. You don't need to worry, your father and I talked and he said it'd be alright for you to see where you're going to be living after the wedding." Ryou nods hesitantly and then moves to rest her head back on him. He accepts it and the two go back into a comfortable silence.

~  
The day passed quickly as Akefia and Ryou spent it together, wandering the gardens and playing a game of chase where Akefia chased Ryou around the estate grounds and when catching her he playfully kissed her and tickled her sides. When night fall came fast the couple ate together without her father seeing as he had work to attend to and then decided to retire for the night.

Currently Ryou is in the bathing chamber as the servants fill the bath and set it up for her. Her thoughts wander towards the horrible morning that turned into a wonderful day see with Akefia and surprisingly how she can't wait to spend more time with him. She sighs to herself as one of the older servants, Hannah, who has been at the estate since she was little there look at her. "My lady?" Ryou looks up at the call of her title. "Is… is everything alright?"

She smiles and nods. "Yes, everything is fine; I apologize if I worried you."

"I'm glad to hear, little Ryou… Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn but, you seem to be happier ever since your fiancé arrived at the estate, it makes me wonder." At this Ryou blushes softly, has she really been that obvious about being happier?!

"I.. um, well, I!" Ryou stammers out causing the old servant to laugh lightly. "Oh yes, forgive me my lady but I think you might falling for your dear general," Hannah chuckles. Ryou's never minded this servant speaking to her so friendly. The old woman was there when she was just a baby. Her father wanted to get rid of the old woman but Ryou pleaded him to let her stay.

Hannah has seen Ryou change from a smiling young girl to a broken doll but now she notices Ryou changes for the better when she's with her fiance and Hannah couldn't be happier. Ryou looks at the ground bashfully as her face become very hot. "I have to go get my night gown! I'll be back!" Ryou stammers out and quickly flees the bathing room. When she reaches the bed room she finds Akefia by the fireplace in one of the chairs, his face is relax and his eyes are closed. She smiles at his peaceful face. 'I guess he fell asleep,' she muses.

She bites her lip and questions the action she wishes to do. After a few moments she decides to just do it and she leans down and gives him a small peck on the cheek. She pulls away with a blush and quickly gathers her nightgown and after the servants leave the bathing chamber she goes inside, never seeing the smiling face or the lilac-blue eyes that watch her as she scurries off.

Akefia stands up and decides to give his little bride to be a surprise while she bathes. He smirks as he begins to remove his clothes.

-

Ryou sinks into the warm water as a pleasant sigh escapes her petal-like lips. The warm water soothes her aching muscles and bruises she gained this morning. They spread out on her entire middle and on her back too, some a greenish yellow while others are black and purple, but each one hurting just the same. Sighing, she slowly begins to wash herself with a cloth. She slips herself under the surface of the water and comes back up for a breathe moments later, wiping her wet strands from her face.

Suddenly a hand goes over her mouth and an arm wraps around her waist pinning her arms to her sides, causing her to let out a muffled scream. The arms release her and she turns around to see her naked, smirking fiancé there in the water with her.

No taking any notice to his nudity, she splashes him with the water and pouts. "You nearly gave me a heart attack you fend!" She yells. She can feel her heart racing in her chest from the fear that spiked in her when he snuck up on her. When he doesn't respond she looks over at him only to find him ogling her naked breasts that gently float on the surface of the water, while the rest of her is submerged beneath, with a blank face.

She blushes heavily and ducks under the water so it only comes up to her nose. She covers herself with her arms as she pulls herself towards the shallower end so she can sit there and try to hide the bruises. He snaps out of his gaze and shrugs, trying to play of his actions just now.

"I'm sorry, little dove," he coos as he walks over to her in the water. Luckily for Ryou, the water comes up to above his waist at the part where he's standing so she doesn't see anything else. When her fiancé's body comes closer to her she, at this point just makes every effort not to look at his gorgeous body so he can't tease her for it.

Swiftly he pries one of her arms off her body and pulls her against him. Much to his disappointment, Ryou's other arm covers her chest so he can't feel it against his body. He's just about to joke about something when he notices the bruises.

His smile quickly turns to a frown as he notices each bruise that adorns the small girl's body. 'They're all new; none of them were there two days ago, except the one on her side and even that looks worse. That bastard hurt her again!' He let out a growl that causes Ryou to flinch. Pushing her arms away from her body he carefully begins graze his fingers over each one of the bruises, pressing lightly to see if anything is broken or in need of medical attention. Finding nothing he steps away from her. Ryou brings her arms to cover her chest and looks down into the water trying to hide the shame she feels.

Akefia growls and yells, "I'm going to kill that bastard! How dare he think he can hurt you!" Ryou gasps as Akefia turns to leave and beat the man like he did to her. On impulse she reaches out and wraps her arms around his waist causing her front side to press against his back. He pauses and his anger slowly begins to subside opposed to the feeling of her wet, naked body pressed up against his back.

"Please Akefia don't! You'll make everything worse! Just leave it okay? I'll be alright, I've had to deal with it most of my life. Just please leave it be… please," she pleads mumbling into his wet back. He doesn't move or make any indication that he heard her or will do what she wants.

He then slowly begins to move back into the bath and turn to face the girl who slowly releases him. She looks up with hopeful eyes and he just seems to pout at her. He sinks into the bath going a couple inches below his neck and Ryou slowly does the same, knowing her husband to be is watching her every move.

They sit in uneasy silence until Akefia decides to speak, "I let it go for tonight but that bastard is going to get it one day." Ryou bites her lip and slowly nods, relieved he decided to leave it be for tonight.

"Does it hurt?" She looks into his eyes to find concern and questioning in them. She bites her lip and considers lying but goes against it and slowly nods. He's suddenly nose to nose with her and she blushes when she feels his strong hands on her tiny hips. "I think I could find a few ways to distract you from the pain…" he says in a low seductive tone that cause shivers to trail down Ryou's spine.

"Like what?" she whispers back, trying to will down the heat in her cheeks. He smirks and leans closer, his eyes going back and forth with her lips and eyes. "Well here's one way," he mumbles right before pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss.

His lips dance against hers softly but then it becomes faster and more heated as he slowly begins to nip her bottom lip causing her to gasp. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her wet cavern and map out her mouth. Then he slowly coaxes her pink tongue to play with his. Slowly Ryou begins to respond and she tries to keep up but since she has no experience with anything like this, it leaves her nervous and scared.

Seeing this Akefia slows down and tries to show her how to do it. When the need for air becomes too great he pulls away and goes for her swan like neck instead, trailing feather light kisses down it and nipping lightly here and there, causing small pleasured moans to fall from her lips. He smirks against her neck and pulls back seeing her panting lightly and with a deep red blush on her face.

"Well, how was that?" he asks in a low voice. Ryou meets his gaze and finds a strange pool of longing inside her growing when she thinks about him. "It still hurts a bit," she whispers, surprised by her own words. Akefia raises a silver brow and smirks. "Oh really? Well I guess I better fix that now," he says huskily as he lowers himself once more. He continues his quest down her neck and sucks lightly on a small spot, being careful not to leave a mark, wouldn't want her father to see it or Akefia's mother.

He sucks lightly on her collarbone bringing a gasp from her mouth followed by more pleasured moans. He smirks and lets his hands wander around her body. They carefully glide their fingertips up her smooth stomach until they bump against the underneath parts of Ryou's plentiful breasts. Ryou pulls away and looks questionably at Akefia. He meets her gaze and sees a mix of fear and curiosity in her gaze.

"Do you trust me?" he asks quietly. Ryou bites her lip and looks very nervous at his tanned hands that ghost over her pale mounds. She looks back up Akefia leans forward a bit. "Do you trust me?" he whispers again. Slowly, Ryou nods blushing furiously and watches as he carefully cups each one in his hands and looks them over.

Just before they can continue the loud voice of Hannah rings out in the bathing chamber. "Young man, step away from Ryou right now!" In record time Ryou and Akefia separate. Ryou ducks herself under the water up to her eyes and Akefia just keeps facing the back wall.

"Excuse me for saying this young lord but Ryou here is suppose to stay a virgin until her wedding night. That means no groping the poor girl or having sex in the bath when she's suppose to be washing herself off! So I suggest you keep your hands to yourself and hold off on the sex until after wedding." At this point Ryou wants to drown herself from the embarrassment and Akefia refuses to look at the old woman so she doesn't see the growing red on his tanned cheeks. He was so distracted with Ryou he wasn't paying attention to anything else.

He looks over to the pale girl who looks so embarrassed and who's stayed quiet as Hannah scolded Akefia and then looks at his hands, remembering the brief feeling of her soft mounds in his hands.

He smirks.

'I guess I'll just have to wait.'

~  
**Another chapter is done!**  
**Please review and tell me what you think! They make me very happy. **

**Don't forget to vote either for lemon or not for lemon by reviewing your answer or PMing me. **

**Until next chapter~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about how late this update is coming out. I meant to post it Sunday but I got distracted by things for school so wasn't able to.**

**Anyway the votes are in and I will be writing a lemon next chapter for this and it will be the first lemon I've ever written so I'm sorry if it sucks monkey butt. **

**And I'm also sorry this chapter is so short, it's more of a filler than anything. **

**I just hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**

"And that should be the last one Lord Touzokou," the carriage man says loading the last trunk into place on the back of the carriage. Akefia nods his head and looks over the carriage with the man making sure everything is in place and secure.

"That's seems to be good, thank you," Akefia says to the man who nods his head and goes to tend to the two black horses up front. Akefia sighs and waits for Ryou to make an appearance. The carriage is one of the ones from the Silivock estate.

It's a sleek black carriage with golden lining all around the edges or the frame and the door. There are two large golden wheels and two smaller ones. There's a lantern on the side of the door for night time travel. On the door there's the Silivock crest, one feather angel wing and one feather demon wing with a red heart in the middle.

Akefia traces his black gloved finger over the crest and hears Ryou light footsteps behind him. He doesn't turn when she speaks softly, "Do you like it?"

He glances at her taking in her simple deep purple and light purple dress with ruffles. He shrugs and looks over to Ryou who looks back at the crest. Ryou traces it with her own finger, "I like it, well the meaning to it that is," she moves her fingers off it.

"What does it mean?" She lets her hand drop and stares at it. "There are two meanings for it. One meaning is 'For every light there is a dark,' and the other is 'Every person's heart has a light side and a dark side.'"

"Well, if I never want to see your dark half that's for sure." She gives him a look, "You do know what they say little Ryou, the larger the portion of your light half is the same as your dark half. Meaning you would have one hell of a dark side."

"Why do you think that?" she says raising a brow playfully. "Well, you're very sweet, and innocent and everything I am not."

"Oh really so you mean I'm attractive?"

"Hey!" he shouts.

"I'm joking," Ryou giggles and takes his hand in hers. "You're very attractive," she whispers. "That's what I thought," he says smirking leaning in close to her. She smiles and playfully hits him when he goes to kiss her.

"Not now!" Before Akefia and respond to her they're interrupted.

"My lady, lord, we should get going if we're to make it before sundown." Ryou nods and thanks him.

"Shall we get going, my dear fiancé," she says innocently fluttering her eyelashes. She turns and as the coach man opens the door she steps inside with a nod of her head to the man. He watches her disappear inside and follows her after shaking his head a bit.

He steps inside and sits across from Ryou on the red felt seats. The door shuts and Akefia lets the sheer curtains fall down leaving the two in privacy. The carriage jerks and the two are of on the way to their safe haven.

~  
Hours have passed and Ryou dozed off her head leaning against the door. Her body shakes slightly with very jostle. Akefia woke a few moments early and is watching his wife to be nap. He's happy she's comfortable enough to doze off in front of him.

He watches her eyes flutter open and she reaches up and rubs one of her eyes and yawns cutely. She sits up and looks around, her emeralds land on Akefia and she blushes lightly when she sees him smirking at her.

"Have a good sleep?" She blushes more and mumbles a yes. He leans forward and brushes back a lock of her white hair and puts it behind her ear. "Were you awake the whole time or did you nap too?" She mumbles as Akefia carcasses her face.

"I slept, don't worry." She smiles and is about to speak when the carriage halts. Akefia frowns and pulls back the curtain revealing woods and a dirt road. His frown turns into a smile as he recognizes the place. "We're here."

She perks up, "Really?" She looks out and sees the woods. "Is the estate surround by woods?"

He nods and grins. "Oh yea, a friend of mine and myself use to run around in these wood all the time. As a young boy I always found the best hiding places to run from my mother's scolding me." He chuckles. "So many of them I ran from."

"It's hard to believe such a gentleman was a trouble maker as a child," she says shaking her head lightly and laughing.

The carriage man opens the door and Akefia steps out first and offers Ryou a hand as she steps out. He offers his arm and she takes it. The couple was down the small path and the dirt road soon turns to gravel.

Ryou takes in the new estate where she will eventually live herself. The place looks amazing , the grass is trimmed a medium length and the scrubs are shaped perfectly in whatever form they take. Akefia smiles at the sight of wonder and awe in the small girl's eyes.

The couple reaches the large wooden doors and stand there for a few moments. The two doors simultaneously open and the couple walks in and steps on to the marble tiled flooring.

"Welcome home Master Akefia and Mistress Ryou!" Ryou's eyes widen slightly at the sight before her. There's one line of 20 maids on the right and on the left there is a line of 20 butlers, each person with their head bowed in respect and a smile on their faces.

"Wow," Ryou gasps. The entire estate is much larger than her own and there has to be at least twice as many servants. Besides the size of his estate the place has one other difference as well…

It's much happier and brighter. There's no dark cloud looming over anyone here, like there is at Ryou's estate.

A blonde haired , blue eyed butler comes up and bows to each one of them. "Master Akefia shall I fetch your bags?"

Akefia nods firmly. "Yes, please bring them to my room. There's going to be a change of plans for the room arrangements as well." Ryou gives him a small glance. _'What does he mean?'_

"Yes Master and what would the change be?"

"Ryou will be staying in my chambers with me for her stay until the wedding."

"She will do no such thing!" an accented female voice calls out from the top of the marble staircase. The couple turns their heads to see a middle-aged woman quickly make her way down the stairs. She has the same tanned skin as Akefia only a few shades lighter than his and the same lavender-blue eyes as him. But instead of the grey-white hair Akefia has, hers is black and wiry.

"Mother!"

"Don't you mother me! You two haven't even gotten married yet! You two aren't allowed to share a room for an entire week before the wedding."

"Mother calm down! What I was going to say is I didn't expect you to be here already," Akefia says holding back a groan. Now that she's her, he won't be able to spend time with Ryou alone. She'll take Ryou and spend the week planning the wedding.

"Yes, Akefia, I got here early this morning while you took you're time and got here around-" she looks up at the clock on the top of the stairs. "4 o'clock." She shakes her head. "Honestly Akefia I thought I taught you to never keep a lady waiting, especially your own mother."

"I apologize, it took longer than expected because I took time to talk to her father."

"Her father? Speaking of Ryou," her sharp blue eyes land on Ryou and she squeals. Akefia's mother rushes forward, taking Ryou's hands in her own.

"Oh Ryou darling aren't you simply lovely!" she cries out in joy, Ryou's eyes are wide. The woman pulls her for a bone crushing hug. Ryou stumbles forwards and recognizes the warmth of the hug. Carefully Ryou brings her arms up and wraps them around the woman.

'Just like my mother's hugs, full of love and warmth…'

The woman pulls back and goes to hold Ryou's hands again. "My name is Amunet, but you can just call me mother if you'd like since you're to be married to my son," Amunet rambles on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ryou says back with a small smile. Amunet grins and lightly pinches Ryou's cheeks.

"Oh I remember when you were just a little baby! You were the most adorable little thing. Now look at you, so grown and beautiful. Just like your mother was." Ryou internally winces at the mention of her mother but forces smile as Amunet continues, "Such a beautiful young lady. Oh Akefia certain is lucky to have you as a betrothed. But Ryou you poor thing, you're stuck with an ill-mannered, and not even that good looking man," she says teasingly, throwing a wink at the end.

"Mother!" Amunet turns to Akefia shortly after his outburst.

"Oh relax; I'm just having a bit of fun. You know you're my handsome boy!" She turns back to Ryou. "Has he been polite to you?" Ryou nods with a big smile this time.

"Oh yes, Akefia has been very kind to me, Amunet," Ryou turns and gives Akefia a smile. Akefia notices and smiles back fondly, feeling a strange flutter in his chest when he sees her simle like that.

Amunet watches the exchange carefully and with a smirk. _'It seems they're getting along well. I'm surprised Ryou's father is still alive. The rumors of abuse that circle the Silivock estate are massive. Poor thing, but, she will be free from him soon.'_

She pulls on a huge smile.

"Oh darlings! Your wedding will be simply amazing! There will be flower, doves musicians, oh and of course there will be a lot of nobles around as well and-" She rambles on gesturing here and there excitedly.

Akefia sighs at his mother's excited antics. It was no surprise that Amunet wanted a daughter of her own along with a son. With Ryou here she finally gets what she wants.

Ryou's smile never falter throughout the conversation though, even the part on her mother. Akefia remembers she lost her own mother and drapes his arm around her shoulders. Ryou looks up and smiles brightly as her eyes flicker down to his lips while staring at his face.

Akefia begins to lean down to claim her lips in his but is stopped by a sharp smack on the back of his head by his own mother.

"No kissing till the wedding night, the you two can go at it as much as you like!" Ryou blushes red and quickly separates herself from Akefia who also has a blush but his is hidden by his skin.

Ryou places with eh hem of one of the layers of her skirt only for it to be grabbed as she's dragged by Amunet to a different room.

"Come now little Ryou! We must plan for your extravagant wedding day and night!" Amunet proclaims winking at the end part.

Akefia watches as Ryou yet again slips through his fingers right when he had her where he wanted her and he groans.

'_Not again!_'

~

Ryou was dragged by a very energetic Amunet into a large room. She looks around and admires the furniture and dark colors of the room. "Have a seat darling," Amunet says causing Ryou to look at her and notice her gesturing towards the red velvet chairs. Ryou does and looks across the dark wooden table to Amunet who seems to have lost all sense of cheerfulness and turned into a very serious person.

"Ryou, I'm going to tell you something very serious. You mustn't tell Akefia I told you the truth," she pauses and Ryou hesitantly nods, wondering what was about to unfold in front of her. "What I'm about to tell you is something you can relate to if you're honest with me, now before I tell you answer me this," Ryou bites her lip and Amunet's harden lavender eyes make contact with her emeralds. "Does your father abuse you?"

Ryou's breathe hitches as panic trickles down her spine, she opens her mouth to say 'no' but finds she can't speak. She swallows and looks down at the table. "Don't worry, you're reaction is enough to prove to me that he does."

Ryou's head shoots upwards and her eyes are wide at Amunet who smiles sadly. "I know the feeling of being confronted about abuse," Ryou openly wears an expression of confusion as Amunet just looks down and continues her story.

"My husband, like your relationship was an engagement. But unlike yours mine wasn't as great. My husband started out as a wonderful man when we met, but somewhere along the way in his life he turned into something evil,

"Just like your father did to you, my husband abused me but only after we were married. It started out with simple yelling and a slap here in there but then the beatings became worse and worse. I'm assuming that's how it was with you?" Ryou nods and continues listening.

"He forced me to bare him a child, which is when Akefia was born. During my pregnancy, he actually treated me well but I think that was only because I was carrying his child and he didn't want any harm to come to it." Amunet wipes away a few stray tears and smiles sadly.

"I remember when I first held Akefia, he was my pride and joy and he still is. But my happiness with him could only last so long, my husband started to beat me again and when Akefia grew older, his father would drink heavy amounts of alcohol. Akefia was soon dragged into the beatings with me. I couldn't protect my little boy from all of them." More tears fall.

"One of the more bad ones Akefia endured had been when he was 6, the scar on his face was a result to the fact. Akefia didn't like the fact his father who hit me and fought him one night when he was drinking. Akefia ended up with the wound and his father covered it up saying a thief came into the house and stole some items, hurting Akefia in the process. That lying snake."

Ryou takes in the information and looks over at Amunet who has a sour expression on her face. "Amunet?" She looks over at Ryou who bites her lip. "Where is Akefia's father?"

"He's dead." Ryou's eyes widen. "H-how-?"

"He got drunk one night and fell off the balcony." Ryou nods slowly and looks down at the table, processing the fact her husband-to-be had a very similar past to her own. "Ryou," she looks up at Amunet who stands. "You don't need to worry, Akefia would never harm up, not after knowing what it's like to be in the place you are in," Amunet made her way over to Ryou during her talking and took Ryou's hands in her own. "Once you and Akefia marry you'll be free from your father."

Ryou nods and smiles a bit. "Thank you Amunet, for speaking to me."

Amunet smiles brightly. "I'll always be here for you darling. Now we've got a wedding to plan!"

Ryou smiles back fully and nods. 'I'll be free soon.'

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys back with an update! There is going to be a lemon in this chapter. The first one I've ever written so please go easy on me. **

** I forgot to write in something last chapter so I edited that one so you may want to read it before this chapter. **

** Anyway enjoy!**

~  
A week has passed since Ryou and Akefia arrived at the estate and the couple has been separated for the entire time. They've only caught glimpses of each other in the halls and nothing more than that.

One night Akefia tried to sneak into the Ryou's room only to discover his mother has taken up room with her from one of the maids.

It's been absolute torture seeing her so close at time but not being about to touch her. Akefia's nerves have been fraying ever since the first day which he thinks is absolutely ridiculous. He's the general of an army; he's had to deal with idiotic men trying to be soldiers thinking it'd be easy, Akefia gave them a wakeup call.

Each one was incompetent and irritating but Akefia managed to keep calm through the whole thing only losing his calm collected self once with a male who talked about raping a woman. When Akefia was down with him he left the camp with a few teeth missing, a black eye, and his dignity crushed.

The rest of them… Well some of them barely made it the rest of the way because they were terrified of angering the general.

But this girl... this angelic girl who's shy and fragile and utterly adorable makes him lose himself over and over. She makes him feel warm inside and feel all these emotions he thought he long forgot to give besides from his own mother.

He sighs and continues to pace him dressing room waiting for his mother to appear and tell him to go out. He adjusts his black tie that lies beneath his deep red vest with 8 golden buttons in the center. He wears a crisp white undershirt that's hidden beneath his jet-black jacket. On the left breast of his jacket are all the medals he earned from his service in the army and on the very edge is a deep red rose with white ribbons and lace coming from it.. His hands are covered in white gloves, which he's glad for because his palms are sweating from the nervousness.

The door opens and Akefia frowns when Ryou's father walks in. The male is in a black suit, dress shoes and gloves with a white undershirt and deep blue vest on with a rose on the left side in his pocket as well.

"It's time to go, Akefia," he pats Akefia's arms with his hands. "You'll make a fine son-in-law." Akefia nods and forces a smile.

"You'll make a fine father-in-law. Now shall we get going?" The man nods and both males leave the room and into the gardens where the service will be held.

~  
Akefia stands under an arch of white roses with the priest to his right. All the nobles are in the many white outdoor chairs. He resists the urge to pace as he waits. He bites into his cheek as the music picks up and a little girl in a white dress with a pink ribbon around her waist throws flower petals onto the grass.

He looks forward and his breathe hitches in throat. Ryou is there in the most beautiful wedding dress he's ever seen. The skirt is puffed out all around but in the back it trails out onto the grass a few feet behind her. Around her middle are rose patterns in red gemstones that start from her left hip and stretch diagonally across. Her arms and right above her breast have white lace encase her pale skin. Her hair is curled and has a line of small red roses braided from her left ear to her right shoulder. She has a white lacy veil that goes down past her waist. Her whole appearance seems to be glowing from the afternoon sun.

Their eyes meet for a moment and Ryou blushes causing her angelic self to look so innocent. In one of her hands is a bouquet of red roses tied with white lace. Her other hand is on her father's arm as he walks her down the aisle. She reaches Akefia and Amunet takes the bouquet from her. Akefia and Ryou stand across from each other as the priest begins the service.

The vows are said and the rings exchanged between the couple. "You may now kiss the bride," the priest says and Akefia carefully lifts her veil and leans forward when she does. When their lips connect cheering is heard from the nobles and Ryou quickly pulls away with a crimson blush while Akefia grins wildly.

Hours have passed and all the nobles are still there in the Touzokou estate ballroom. Each one has a glass of wine and are dancing and laughing. Ryou and Akefia were congratulated by each one and are watching everyone dance. Akefia looks over at Ryou who looks right back at him and smiles. Ryou has been smiling a lot this evening, he notices, not that he's complaining.

"Ryou, do you perhaps want to retire for the evening?" Akefia whispers in her ear as she blushes but nods. Akefia takes her arm in his and leasds them from the room telling his mother where they're going. She gave the newlywed couple a wink and told Akefia not to be rough on her causing both to blush.

Ryou's father was nowhere to be seen throughout the party and Akefia wonders where he went but doesn't focus on it only on Ryou. The two reach Akefia's chambers and He wastes no time kissing the small girl, catching her by surprise. He pulls back and sees her nervous and another emotion he can't place cloud her eyes.

"Don't worry Ryou, I won't force you into anything," Akefia says nuzzling her neck. She smiles into the affection and pulls back.

"Akefia, I just, I mean," she sighs, "I mean I just-"He stops her with a finger to her mouth.

"We can talk later okay?" he kisses her forehead. "Let's get you out of that dress though. I doubt it's comfortable."

Ryou blushes and nods reaching up to take her veil off but only to have her hands swatted away by Akefia. She looks at him strangely and he only smiles at her. "Let me do it. Tonight I'm going to pamper you."

Ryou only nods and looks back down as he slips her veil off and kisses the top of her head as he takes the roses out of her braid when he undoes it. She hums appreciatively as he lightly kisses down her neck while he undoes her dress, causing it to fall in a heap on the floor in a pile of lacy white fabric. He lifts her up as she yelps and wraps her legs around his waist when he scoops up the dress and veil throwing them to the side.

All that's left are her stockings, corset, underwear, and shoes. He brings her over to the bed and lays her flat on her back causing her to look questionably up at him when he crawls on top of her. "Relax, Ryou," is all he says as he leans over her and kisses her neck, sucking here and there, not worrying about leaving a mark anymore.

He quickly takes off her shoes and stockings, rubbing her feet and all the way up her legs slowly and meaningfully. As his strong hands rise up her creamy pale thighs, he notices how much she's trembling. He pauses his journey and looks up at her and sees her blushing and not even looking at him. When she notices he stopped she looks down at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asks shyly. He leaves his hands where they are and absentmindedly rubs circles into her thigh. "Why are you shaking so much?" he asks softly leaning closer to her face.

She blushes and looks anywhere but his face. "I-I'm not scared or anything, well I am a little bit because I've never done anything like this before, but I mean I'm just nervous is all," she says softly, still not looking at him."It's alright, we don't have to do anything tonight," he reassures her. She looks up at him and blushes heavily when the next words come out, "But I want to."

Silence stretches out between the couple as both members process what Ryou just said. When she realizes she blushes more and hides her face in her hands. Akefia's face is openly wearing shock but that subsides and he smirks a bit as he removes her hands from her face. "Oh really? It seems you can't resist me after all." He winks and Ryou pouts at the teasing.

Akefia's face goes serious and he kisses her cheek. "In all seriousness, are you sure about this?" Ryou nods slowly and Akefia leans down to her ear and swipes his tongue around the shell. "If you want me to stop just say so okay? I will stop anytime you want." Ryou nods and Akefia backs away observing the small girls body, that's trapped beneath him willingly. Realizing he's yet to take any of his clothes off he quickly sheds off his jacket, vest, undershirt, pants shoes and socks, leaving only his underwear in place for now.

Ryou stares at his sculpted chest and all his muscles and they travel everywhere on her now husband's body, taking everything in. The blush on her face never fades as he positions himself between her legs. He carcasses her arms and her hips as he unties her corset and takes it off, revealing a smooth span of pale belly and plentiful pale mounds.

Ryou closes her eyes as his fingertips run over her skin softly. Akefia smiles seeing her bruise have faded immensely over the week and now are barely noticeable. Akefia goes back on track and leans over her kissing her swan like neck. He trails kisses down her body as his hands trail over her skin and they cup her breasts, kneading them softly and causing pleasured moans to escape her pale pink lips.

Abandoning her neck he trails kisses down farther and captures a pink bud in his mouth suckling softly. Ryou's moans become more exoreic and Akefia's member begins to twitch in need in it's aroused state. Akefia trails further down still kneading her breasts.

His tongue flickers out and travels into her navel. He sucks here and there and finally his adventure is halted by her panties. He looks up to see Ryou panting heavily and her eyes clouded with lust. "Can I continue?" He asks huskily. She nods frantically and Akefia captures her lips with his as his hands swiftly take off her panties leaving her stark naked beneath him.

He pulls back and observes her naked self, taking in the beauty of her pale mounds and the smooth lips of her womanhood. He smirks at the large blush and the panting noises Ryou releases as his hand trails around her love cave never touching it. Ryou becomes impatient, "Akefia please hurry," she moans out seductively. Akefia pauses and looks up at her. "I need you now." She moans as his nimble fingers circle her sweet spot.

"Better?" he whispers. She nods and he carefully slips a finger inside. At the intrusion Ryou looks up nervously and questionably at him.

"It's alright, this will make is easier when I go inside. It's to loosen you up a bit since you're so tight." Ryou nods shyly and Akefia moves his finger in and out her moist passage relishing her moans. His other hand strokes her thigh up and down as he adds a second finger as he begins to scissor her.

It almost becomes too much for Ryou from all the heat of arousal when then third finger is added. He moves them around in her loosening her passage. He searches for one spot that will make her – Ryou cries out in pure pleasure. There is it. He removes her fingers after a little bit and swiftly takes off his undergarments.

He adjusts Ryou on the bed and makes sure she's absolutely comfortable before he positions himself between her legs again. He looks up at her. "Are you sure you want this?" He asks. "There's no going back after this you know."

"I'm sure, Akefia," she says, all nervousness is gone once he started treating her to the more pleasurable side of tonight. He rubs her sides and then pumps himself a bit before putting the mushroom head tip to her entrance.

"If you stay relaxed it won't hurt as much," He says, leaning forward and propping himself on his forearms that are places on either side of her head. She nods and carefully wraps her arms around his neck burying her face in the crook.

He smiles gently and pushes himself inside her tight heat. Both of them moan and Akefia holds still for a moment so she can get use to his large member. Before he knows it, Ryou is rocking her hips slowly trying to get movement going.

He moves in and out slowly and each of them moans loudly. Eventually Akefia sets out a fast pace and Ryou digs her nails into his back. "Oh Akefia!... Please harder! Oh gods!" Akefia answers the small girl's pleas and goes harder. They both feel the pool of heat buildup in their stomach but Akefia refuses to be the first to release. He rubs her sweet spot that lies in between her womanly folds as he goes in and out causing her to cry out louder.

Soon the rhythm breaks and Akefia is furiously pounding into the small girl. Ryou feels like there's a coil in her stomach about to explode and it soon does to a loud cry of Akefia's name. Shortly after Akefia follows with a possessive growl of Ryou's name as he releases deep inside her.

Both are panting heavily as Akefia carefully pulls himself out of her and plops down next to her pulling her close to his chest. He kisses her forehead and pulls the sheets over their sweaty bodies. Ryou smiles up at him sleepily and snuggles closer to her husband. Akefia tightens his arms around the small girl and kisses her deeply.

When he pulls back Ryou is smiling dreamily at him and closes her eyes as she drifts off to sleep. "I love you, Akefia," she mumbles.

He smiles and closes his eyes as well. "I love you too, Ryou," he whispers. And right after that Ryou falls asleep.

Akefia waits a few minutes and then unwraps himself from Ryou and slips out of bed with a frown. He wants nothing more than to go to bed with his angel but he has some business to take care of with her demon of a father.

He dresses and takes one last look at Ryou before slipping out of the room. He makes his way to Ryou's father guest room and doesn't bother to knock as he steps inside. James Silivock is standing right by the fire place. He turns to yell at the intruder but notices its Akefia and freezes.

"Akefia, you almost gave me a heart attack. You should know how to knock before entering a room." Akefia says nothing as his face goes hard and his eyes turn into icy stones of lilac. He shuts the door and stands where he is as Ryou's father begins to squirm beneath his hard glare.

"I know what you've done to Ryou," Akefia growls out in a tone the male from his army camp knew before he was beaten.

"I haven't a clue of what you're speaking of." Akefia steps forward until he's towering over James.

"You've abused her, her whole life because of the death of you wife and other daughter. She never did a thing but you still blamed her for it. You're a pathetic excuse of a man."

James's face twists in anger. "That little bitch deserved everything she got! It's all her fault they died! She's mine to do with as I please. The whore probably fucked you and that's why you're so defense about her so you can't see the truth about how she-"He's cut off by Akefia slamming him against the wall.

"Listen here you bastard. You don't even deserve to be called her father. You don't deserve such a wonderful girl as a daughter, which is why you're going to leave my estate tomorrow and if I ever see your ugly face again I will kill you just like I did my father."

James's eyes widen. "Your father fell off a balcony because he was drunk you didn't do anything to him."

"That's where you're wrong," he smirks out. "All it took was one push before he plummeted to his death." He leans forward and whispers menacingly into his ear. "I know how to make your death look like an accident."

James trembles and Akefia places a swift and hard punch to the man's gut and releases him letting him fall to the ground. Akefia scoffs and leaves the room never noticing the way James's face darkens with anger.

Akefia slips back into the room and sheds his clothing off and climbs back into bed after blowing out the candles. He pulls Ryou in close and inhales the small girl's scent as he drifts off into sleep…

~  
**Holy shit. Did I really just write that? Excuse me as I go try and will down the blush on my face. -/- **

** Anyway please review and tell me how I did for writing my very first lemon. I hoped you liked it! Until next time~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! ;-; **  
**I didn't mean to be late with the update but my school schedule switched around so I go to one school for half the day and a different one for the other and I don't get home till about 5:30 everyday. Then after that I have to do my homework and it piled up lately and I honestly barely have time to blink let alone write new chapters. **

**Anyway. This story is coming to an end only one more chapter and it's done. Then I will be working on Desert Flower which I have neglecting a lot lately and I feel awful for doing it. I will also be trying to update Sweet Moon and Undercover Princess if I can but like I said I barely have freetime besides on the weekends. **

**Enough about my problems. **

**Enjoy the story!**

Ryou stirs awake and feeling warm and her pillow move. 'Wait pillows don't move." she frowns with her eyes still closed. 'They don't have heartbeats either.' Her emerald eyes crack open and through her hazy gaze the face of her sleeping husband. She carefully raises her head and his lips go into a frown as he mumbles and pulls her tighter against him.

She suddenly notices his nude chest and body as well as her own. Her cheeks heat up at the memories from last night flood back into her mind. 'Oh gosh we really … We really did it last night!' Her lips twitch into a small smile. 'He was so gentle with me. I'm so lucky to have him as my husband.'

She rests her chin back on his chest as one of her delicate hands goes and brushes a lock of silvery white hair from his handsome chiseled face, She smiles softly at him and lifts herself up a bit so her face hovers right above his. She leans down and gives him a soft, gentle kiss.

She squeals as she's held down after her husband's eyes fluttered open. His lips begin to sleepily move against hers for a few moments before she pulls away. When they separate Ryou falls back to his chest and pulls the blankets over her head so only her orbs show as she shyly looks up at him.

He chuckles at his wife's antics causing his chest to vibrate as he sits up bringing Ryou with him. "Hmm, I could get use waking up like that," he says giving her another lazy and sleepy smile. Ryou blushes as he leans forward and gives her a peck.

"Are you sore from last night?" Akefia mumbles softly against her lips. Ryou tilts her head in confusion. Akefia looks downwards gesturing. After a few moments of processing what he meant, she goes red again. She avoids his eyes as she shakes her head a bit. "N-no, only a little bit." He kisses her cheek as his hands gently run over her sides tickling them slightly.

Ryou chokes on a giggle and squirms trying to run but can't. Akefia raises a brow and smirks as one of his arms tighten around her waist while the other's hand begins to tickle every patch of skin it can reach.

"A-Akefia," she giggles lightly,"Please s-stop it!" He just smirks and shifts her around so she's in his lap with her back to his chest and his hands roaming and tickling any part of the naked flesh it can reach. He also decides to nip and kiss her back as he tickles her.

"You said something last night and I want to hear you say it again."

Ryou tries to remember what she said last night. Nothing comes up out of the pleasure filled memories that she'd think he'd want to hear outside of that. Akefia seeing her having trouble remembering continues to tickle her but eases up a bit as he leans forward and nibbles her earlobe.

"Three words Ryou~" he says into her ear. Ryou laughter fills the air as he picks up on the tickling. Ryou finally registers what he wants to hear.

"I love you!" she squeals out. The tickling halts and the arms tighten around her waist. Akefia hums pleasantly in her ear.

"I love you too, Ryou," Ryou smiles brightly at the words. The smile seems to be plastered on because it refuses to fade no matter what she tries. She hums and twists her head to see his face and gives him a kiss.

Akefia pulls her down and kisses her eyebrow, then his lips ghost over to the bridge of her nose, giving it a peck and then to the very tip of her nose, coaxing a giggle from the girl. He gives her a small kiss and the click of the door handle turning causes Akefia, at a speed that would break the sound barrier, to cover them in the many plush blankets to hide their nudity.

Akefia's mother walks into the room and once she takes in the skewed about clothing and the naked couple in bed together, a smirk covers her lips. "Well, you two certainly were busy last night weren't you," she winks, "You both startled the maids last night with how noisy you were."

Ryou's cheeks go bright red as she shrinks beneath the blankets more in order to hid herself better. Akefia coughs to draw attention away from the creeping red hidden lightly by the tanned skin. "Mother," he grumbles.

She chuckles lightly and her face goes serious, "Anyway, I didn't come here to tease you," her gaze goes to Ryou who shyly looks back. "Ryou, your father informed me last night he'll be leaving the estate today in order to get back to yours. He wanted to talk to you first in the living room in about half an hour before he leaves."

Ryou perks up and confusion washes over her. 'Why exactly is he leaving?' She doesn't voice her question and only nods dumbly.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone and see you later." And with that Amunet slips out of the room, shutting the door behind her. When she's gone, Ryou shoots up and stumbles out of the bed, yelping when she slips and her sore bottom hits the ground.

Akefia watches her in amusement as she frantically begins to search for clothing to wear out of her chest that was brought over from her estate. She pulls out a stardust silver and white dress and pair of the same hue heels.

She begins to mumble to herself about a bath and upon realizing she doesn't know where it is she looks over shyly at Akefia with a small blush. "Um, Akefia, could I trouble you for a bath?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Do you even need to ask?" He swings himself out of the bed in all his naked glory. "Let's go," he says swinging his arm around his equally naked wife.

~  
Ryou's heels click on the tiled floors as a small frown places itself on Ryou's lips. Even after a relaxing bath with her husband (well relaxing after she fended off his wandering hands), she still can't seem to keep her nerves from fraying. After all whenever her father wants to talk to her it usually ends with her earning new bruises. She can't help but worry ever since the gnawing feeling that something bad is about to happen formed deep in her stomach and grows with each step she takes.

She sighs as she comes up to the living room doors and pushes them open. Her father is there, right by the fire place his back to her. She looks around at the red and gold seats and the dark brown polished wooden tables curiously and quickly before turning her attention back over to her father who still hasn't looked at her.

"Father..?" she hesitantly calls out. Her father still doesn't look at her but his stance becomes tenser. Ryou shuts the door behind her and quickly regrets it from the feeling in her gut increasing tenfold. He begins to hum softly before he speaks after moments of silence.

"You know Ryou, I've always thought that if I broke you and gave you off to some man I wouldn't have to worry about you're ugly mistake any longer," he hisses out. Ryou opens her mouth to speak but doesn't as he goes to speak again. "I beat you so many time hoping one day that I'd hit you just right so you would die off like the leech you are," he cackles. "But no! You went and found a new host to leech off of and that host threatened me last night. You were a mistake form the moment you came from your mother's womb!"

Ryou raise an eyebrow. 'What is he talking about? Akefia was with me the entire night.' Her thoughts cut off when her father turns to face her with a maniacal grin on his face. She gasps and fear races through her at the sight of a glimmering silver dagger in his hand.

"And it's time to fix that mistake!" He rushes towards her and before Ryou can scream one hand covers her mouth as he knocks her to the floor. She begins to struggle and try to knock him off her but he's much heavier than her and more experience in hand to hand than she is. The dagger comes closer and it plunges downwards near her face but Ryou dodges it by a hair and it slices a thin in on her cheek. Her eyes widen as he brings it up again putting it to her throat as Ryou struggles harder.

"And once I'm finished you off, I'm going to _kill_ your worthless man of a husband very slowly! Then I'll kill his bitch of a mother! I have to get rid of everyone here so you won't taint the Silivock name any longer!" He cackles out with insanity clearly showing on his face. Ryou freezes at the statement and her heart pounds as images of Akefia's dead body flash through her mind, then images of Amane and her mother come into her mind.

'No! I can't let another person die because of me! Especially someone I love!' she screams in her mind. And for the first time in her life,

She fights back.

~

Akefia frowns as he makes his to the living room. It's been a while since he's last seen Ryou and he's gotten a bit worried about her. His instincts are telling him something is very off ever since he discovered her father wished to speak to her.

Nothing good ever comes from that man especially since it's towards Ryou. As he approaches the living room doors, he inhales and the slightest smell of blood makes it's way into his nose. He quickly puts his hand on his blade before he quickly pushes open the doors, not before saying a quick prayer hoping Ryou's okay.

But what he saw couldn't be any less horrid.

Blood coated just about very thing in the room, in thick coppery pools of crimson. Akefia swallows to keep from vomiting at the sight of the mangle body of James Silivock. His face is ever etched in surprise while his glasses are hardly still on his face. His blue tinted hair is dyed red with his own blood. His chest and stomach have multiple stab wounds that leak out heavy amounts of blood and show just about every inside organ he has with his intestines threatening to spill over his sides.

Akefia puts up a serious face as he looks over Ryou, who has her back to him. Blood is splattered all over her white mane as she sits beside his body with a silver dagger poised at the corpse like it will jump and become alive at any moment if she looks away. Her silver and white dress has blood seeped into the ends as the crimson liquid crawls upwards. Her skin is splatter staining the pale softness.

He carefully steps forward not know what mental state Ryou is in right now. "Ryou?" he calls out softly. She doesn't respond. Slowly, not making any sudden movements, he steps behind her and leans down touching her shoulder lightly. She jumps and her head slowly turns to face his. Her eyes are glazed over with emptiness as blood comes in drips on her cheeks besides for the small river on one of them.

Slowly Akefia reaches forward and grips the bloodied handle of the dagger from Ryou's bloodstained hands. He tosses it to the side and gathers Ryou up into his arms. "It's okay sweetheart, it's okay, you're okay now." He coos softly as he strokes her hair softly, not minding that the blood streaks his hands.

Ryou's eyes go back to normal and horror fills them as she tries to turn her head to see what she's done. Akefia catches it in his tan hands and keeps her head facing him. "I-I, oh gods, I!" she stammers only to be cut off by Akefia shushing her.

Akefia remains stoic as he hugs her. "It's okay Ryou," he coos. "You're free."

She clutches onto him as she trembles. She just killed her own father. She should feel regret or at least something along the lines of her begin a monster for what she's done. Through all her thoughts of trying to feel remorse over her death she can't. He deserved everything he got.

Through the haze of her thoughts Ryou realizes Akefia was right though.

She's free.


	11. Epilogue

**( 7 years later.)**

A little boy about the age of five runs through the gardens to hid from his mother. His hair is choppy and white, just barely passing his shoulders. He has two pools of lavenders and the palest skin imaginable. He's gained his father's loudness, stubbornness and mischievousness but surprisingly his mother's caring nature and her accent.

He sighs in relief at the sound of nothing. He escaped his mother's scolding about table manners.

"Found you," an angelic voice says but to the little boy it sounds like the devil. He was so close to escaping too! He jumps up and shyly turns to his mother shuffling his feet while staring at the ground.

"H-hello mother," he says nervously. Oh man he was so going to get it.

"Honestly, I thought I taught you better then to go and hide when I'm speaking to you," his mother says, softly but assertively. He shuffles his feet more as he bows his head more.

"Sorry mother," he replies softly. His mother sighs, "Come here, let's go meet with your father." The little boy nods and accepts the extended hand of his mother as they walk back to the manor.

Once upon the steps they're greeted by now 35 year old Akefia. His hair his combed back in jagged layers and he's grown larger in body mass. His attire today is a white button up that has the top three buttons undone and a pair of black dress pants and shoes. He grins and leans forward to give his wife a kiss.

Ryou now at the age of 23 has grown so much, her face has lost its baby fat and matured so much in the past years. She's grown a little bit taller but is still significantly smaller then her husband. Today she's wearing a very loose, thin white dress that is tight over her breasts but is loose just about everywhere else and a pair of flat white slippers. She hums into the kiss while the little boy she's holding on too looks disgusted at seeing his parents kiss.

When Akefia pulls away he looks down at the boy and lifts him up propping the boy on his side. "And what were you up to today little man."

Ryou frowns lightly and crosses his arms over her chest."He's a little devil. He ran off right before I could talk to him about not playing around with his food and eating it instead of flinging it at the maids. Honestly I blame you for that one."

"Bakura," Akefia says in a warning tone. The boy looks anywhere but his father's face and has a guilty look. "What do you say to your mother?"

He looks over to his mother who looks at him expectedly. "I'm sorry mommy, I won't do it again." He says softly. Ryou smiles and kisses her son's cheek.

"All is forgiven, now why don't you go play," Ryou says softly while Bakura begins to squirm in his father's arms. He lets him down and with a childish grin on his face he races off. Ryou smiles as she watches her son run off. She's happy he is able to grow up with a nice home with no horrible past to think about.

She feels a pair of arms circle her and rub her slightly bloated belly. She hums at the affection as her husband nibbles on her ear. "He grew up so fast didn't he," Akefia mumbles as he looks over at Bakura who's running around the field with one of the many dogs they recently adopted. Ryou nods and smiles gently. "He grew up to be just like his father," she mumbles. Akefia chuckles and rubs her belly again.

"It's amazing how we have another coming soon," he says pride evident in his voice. Ryou giggles as he tickles her sides. "Mmm, what do you want to name it if it's another boy?"

Ryou shrugs lightly and leans into her husband. "I don't know. We decided Bakura for a boy and Amane for a girl, since we had a boy I guess we do need another boy name just in case don't we," she mumbles. He spins her around and kisses her softly. He nips at her bottom lip and pulls away after a bit.

"Well, we don't need to worry about that right now. But I guess we will have to tell my mother about our second child coming soon."

"It'll be nice to see her; we haven't seen her in a little while since she went on the trip to France a few months ago." Akefia nods.

After the whole incident with Ryou's father, Amunet didn't even flinch when she hugged Ryou. She knew Ryou was panicking and scared at the moment and knew she would never dream about killing someone. She didn't blame Ryou one bit and help Ryou the entire way through her recovery. IF it wasn't for Amunet and Akefia Ryou would still be a panicking scared mess forever.

It took a year and a half for Ryou to recover from the nightmares, anxiety, and panic attacks and it was a struggle every step of the way. She made it but occasionally will have a nightmare in which she will wake up screaming but with Akefia sleeping besides her, she eventually is able to calm down and sleep.

Half a year later, Ryou became pregnant. The couple was nervous but overjoyed at the good news. When Bakura was born both Akefia and Ryou spoiled him rotten with the affection they never got for most of their life.

And now 5 years later, Ryou is pregnant again. Every morning she buzzes with excitement at the thought of another child. When Bakura found out there was a baby inside his mother's stomach he quickly assumed his mother ate it. After several discussions about how Ryou didn't eat the baby in her belly, Bakura became excited at the thought of a sibling to play with. Their small family isn't perfect; there are fights that break out between Akefia and Ryou that always become resolved in the end with kisses and hugs. And sometimes they argue over what to do with Bakura when he's in trouble but they always end up loving each other all the same.

Ryou smiles and thinks about how her mother would feel about her starting her own family. She would be proud. Amane would be excited to be an aunt to a little boy and another baby. She wishes they were here, but she knows that's impossible. She likes to think they're watching her though with smiles on their faces as they wait for her.

She's pulled from her thoughts by a kiss on her cheek. "What are you thinking about?" Akefia asks staring into her emerald pools. She smiles and shakes her head, "Nothing important."

He raises a brow but doesn't press it. He turns her to over look the garden with him as he holds her hand in his, interlocking the fingers. Then they smile at each other with love evident in both their eyes.

The general and the noble doll both found love in a marriage forced upon them. They each were able to pick up the others pieces and help them find something they both thought was lost to them. They escaped their shadows and now live within the light.

Akefia looks down at his wife who is smiling fondly at their son who was tackled by the German shepherd. He kisses her cheek causing her look up at him with a smile.

"I love you, my lovely Ryou."

"I love you too, Akefia."

They say love is the strongest thing on this world of ours, and for Akefia and Ryou that statement couldn't be any more true.

_The End._

**Oh my goodness. It's over!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favorite my story and reviewed for it. It really means a lot to me that people actually like my writings and are willing to wait days/ weeks for me to update them.**

**Thank you guys for everything and I'll see you in the next story.**


End file.
